paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-pup
Spider-Pup aka Pepper belongs to Marshall+Skye4502 Spider-pup AKA Pepper, is a male golden retriever owned by a old lady named May. he is not related to the female pepper on this site. He used to live on the street, but May adopted him. He loves hanging with the other pups, but when he hears a cry for help he runs into a alley and changes into, Spider-Pup! A super pup with all of spider-mans powers plus the power to read minds at will but he prefers not to. He is the only dog in Adevnture bay city to sleep on a human toddler bed. May is infamous for spoiling him. His Girlfriend and future wife is Brittany They have three pups together. Angel, Her sister Ariel, and their Brother, Gabriel. He's a Christian and his spider sense, he believes, is the Holy Spirit warning him of danger. He's the leader of the League of Incredible Super Pups. He will appear in PAWbusters, Teenage Mutant Ninja Pups, and Extreme PAW-Busters. And his own story The Amazing Spider-Pup! Adult/detective years After his daughter Angel was born, Pepper desided to become a detective to help May pay the bills. He keeps in touch with his daughter and her family. and his grandpups come see him often. Death Sadly no one lives forever. While working on a new suit the villain Acid attacks him and his wife. Pepper fought him off bravely but punched him into his dimension portal and it exploded. May was out and came back to find the apartment destroyed and Pepper, Brittany and acid gone. Michael, Pepper's grandson took over as Spider-pup after that. Pepper's clone Pete helped on many missions so did Iron-pup. Pepper likes to act cocky, but on the inside he's all heart and trys his best to help others. he always trys to be kind to females, even the ones who would hurt him. Pepper loves spider-man comics and is always trying to get his hands on as many as he can. he has a crush on a female golden retriever named Brittany (later they get married). Unlike Peter Parker, Pepper is almost never down in the dumps and always has a happy out look. he is almost completly fearless and never fears for himself. But he fears for his friends and family thats one of the reasons he keeps his secret, secret. He has a thing for swinging around at night it seems so peaceful, when really it can be full of danger to him, and his friends. Pepper also has a temper, he has learned to control it over the years and not let it fly loose full power, but don't go near him when he is angery, he can be a monster! Brittany: Pepper and Brittany's relationship began when they where little in new York. Pepper was crazy about her from the start. But her shy nature made him unsure if she liked him too! Later they become closer to each other. When Pepper had to move to Adventure bay he thought he'd never see her again and felt very lonely. When she showed up in the town a little later he was so happy to see her! Later they finally get married and start to raise kids. although Brittany some times loses her temper when he blows some thing up. They still love each other. Angel: Pepper had a hard time raising his first little girl. She often was rebellious and disobeyed her father. He in return gave her a few swats now and then. finally when she reaches her teens she gets that he's trying to help her be a better person. She starts to obey more and help her father. Alan: When Pepper first met Alan he was afraid that he would give away his secret. But he found that he was wrong. He thought Alan's love for super heroes was cute. When Alan showed a liking for his daughter, Pepper didn't mind the thought at all (mostly because he didn't like Nat very much). When Angel started to fall for him. He didn't say anything. When he caught them kissing he was silent. But when he caught them in the shower that was a little to much! He grabbed angel and grounded her. Then he took Alan aside and talked to him for bit. After words he didn't have any more trouble with that. When they got married he gave Angel away smiling. but sad that his little girl was grow up. Pete his clone Pepper used some of his dna and Brittany's "egg" to create his clone. For this and other reasons he feels that Pete is his son, and treats him as one. Pepper felt sad when Pete fled to see the world. Pepper's last name is Roberto, Brittany's last name changes to this as well. (Her last name is never said.) Powers Pepper's powers are lot like spider mans but his spider sense is much more powerful Wall crawling his wall crawling powers match spider-man's and it takes tons to move him from place Spider sense/telepathy His spider sense is much more powerful then his other powers. Not only does it warn him when danger's near, but if he focus on one thing he can track it. And if it's alive he can read it's mind. He prefers not to do this, because he hates to know someone's private secrets. MindCloating:After training his Spider-sense Pepper has found that he can shield his mind from other telepaths Mind link: The ability to develop a mental link with any telepath, He has used this to communicate with Angel, Alan and Brittany. (Since she gained his spider-sense after mating with him.) Webs He has organic webs and he has learned how to turn it into web nets, and he can swing with them Strength Pepper can lift 50 times his size, and not sweat even. Pepper has more then one suit. All are based off of the comic spider-man's suits. Normal red and blue His normal suit is usually a Nanobot made suit like the spider-man unlimited suit. Black suit at one point in his adventures Pepper came across the Venom symbiote and it grafted with his body for a time. After he got rid of it he added a setting on his collar that would turn his suit into a copy of the venom suit. he uses at night mostly. The Superior Spider-Pup In TMNP season 1 Pepper reads a Superior Spider-man comic and decides to change his suit to a copy of the superior spider-man's. thus the Superior Spider-Pup was born. The superior suit has almost all the features that the superior Spider-man used in the comics. Pepper decided that the nano tracker talons were to gross for him so he left those out of the suit when he designed it. And since he doesn't have robo spiders to control he left that out of the suit as well. Waldoes the four spider-like arms that come out of the back of the suit. Pepper redesigned them to be able to hold his weight easily so he can use them to run, climb, or walk when he is worn out. They also can be used to lift heavy objects and fight when need be. Enhanced Lenses Pepper added a computer GPS into his mask's lenses to help him get around. It also can track the movements of his Spider-bots. And show video feed from them. Spider-bots Pepper Created copies of Otto/Peter's Spider-bots from the superior spider-man comics. They work about the same, save the goblin protocol. Pepper made sure that if they were hacked that they would shut down. Likes and Dislikes likes the paw patrol Micheal W. Smith music Spider-man annoying his friends and crooks reading comics about spider-man Night time His Wife and Kids dislikes Kidnappers and murders people forgeting his name, but he can forgive that. dumb cats, and dogs to. when some jerk pupnaps poor Brittany Vampires and other blood sucking things. confession boxs. (he really hates them) Fame, he prefers to stay under the radar. He'd rather God got all the glory solo adventures Spider-pup vs. slender man The haunting of spider-pup the shadow of adventure bay Spider-Pup vs. Super-Dog stories by others Paw Patrol: Dimensional Mayhem Quotes "Do my best, let God do the rest" (his motto) "charge!!!!" "I'm no puny mutt, I'm Spider-pup!" "nyah nyah, nuh, nyah nyah!" "woo hoo hoo!" voice actor Christopher Daniel Barnes. the man who voiced Peter Parker/Spider-man in the 1998 Spider-Man cartoon /Morty/ Spider-pup 2099 Pip the Spider-wolf Spider-Pup noir (His story is very dark. You must travel to my dark wiki to visit his page http://paw-patrol-explicit-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pepper_(noir) Green Pawja from the Pawjago show. Pepper of dimension Y-450-24 There is a human version or him as well. Spider-Pup/Human Hlhji;i;o'.jpg|my first drawing of Spider-Pup Pepper.jpg|My first drawing of Pepper Brittany.jpg|My first drawing of Brittany 028.JPG|my second Drawing of Pepper BP9180147.jpg|the Spider-Pup noir; his background is very dark and scary so i'll keep it off the main site if you'd like to know more ask me in a pm in chat sometime P9280271.jpg|Pepper noir is a reporter PB020659.jpg|my first drawing of Pepper in his room as the Superior Spider-Pup(notice that Brittany is asleep in the bed behind him) Comsp.jpg|My best drawing of Spider-Pup hanging upside down SP copy.png|Chaseisonthecase made this for me a while back as a chat image(Type (SP) to use it) The Superior Spider-Pup computer art.png|i edited my drawing of the superior Spider-Pup to make this Black sp.png|i edited my drawing so it would be a black suit for spider-pup Blacksp.jpg|i improved the spider and added the white squares Pepper without his mask.jpg|Pepper without his mask in his superior suit Upside down Black Spider-pup.jpg|Edited my old drawing to create a black suit version Pepper and Brittany.jpg|all grow up and married PepperxBrittany.jpg|Art trade with WittleFuzzyPuppehs. i love this one BrittanyxPepper colored in by me.jpg|Computer verson colored by me, but with Wittlefuzzypuppehs lines and art style PC280481.jpg|My half of the Art trade with WittleFuzzyPuppehs. P1010481.JPG|Pepper (who is wearing the Venom sybote as a jacket and collar) pulling Brittany to him for a kiss (please note that his shadow has Eyes for creepiness) Black suit Spider-Pup.jpg|Fixed symbol P1010001.JPG|My first drawing of Spider-pup web slinging in his classic suit. Hanging spider.jpg|another recolor drawing. I had fun making it Pepperxbritany.jpg|Upside down kiss drawing. A gift from confetiithepartypup Tundrathesnowpup came up with the idea of the golden pins for wedding rings thing which are on some of my drawings. Spider-Man belongs to marvel. (like duh if you didn't know that.) The name Spider-pup has 'Not been used in a Marvel comic yet. Which I was proud of. The Name Pepper has been used a lot on this wiki. so mine was the second oc to appear with the name. (as far as I know) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:The m+s saga Category:Dimension X-10-78-4 Category:Males Category:Superheroes